


Say Something

by lilylashes



Series: Dubious [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, mentions of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylashes/pseuds/lilylashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Victor's breakup from Victor's point of view. Part of the 'Dubious' 'verse... Could possibly be read as a stand-alone piece as long as one bears in mind that Sherlock was having an affair with Victor whilst remaining in an abusive relationship with another man. Takes place during Sherlock's uni days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did a thing.
> 
> I know I've been promising a prequel to 'Dubious' (which I am contemplating re-naming... Just don't know how to go about it without confusing people!) for about forever, and I'm sorry to say that this is not it, lol.
> 
> However, I heard the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World, and I just felt like something needed to be born from it. Then I heard the Chester See piano version, and I could just see Victor at his piano, playing heartbreak music after he and Sherlock broke up. In the Dubious 'verse, Victor tells Sherlock he loves him the night before his twenty-first birthday, and Sherlock ends things with him. (Incidentally, this night was the same night that my companion piece, 'Rolling Thunder' took place.) 
> 
> Updates will be short, and written as letters, but I hope it is enjoyable. I kind of love Victor in this 'verse, and getting to flesh out his character from his own point of view is kind of an exciting prospect for me.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following 'Dubious', and also for your kind words after my last update! I am thoroughly enjoying my little one, and in return, she has kindly been giving me time to get back to writing! There should hopefully be an update on 'Dubious' sometime in the next week or two.
> 
> xx lilylashes
> 
> PS: As always... Comments/kudos are my 7%!

_Say something; I'm giving up on you._   
_I'd be the one if you want me to._   
_Anywhere, I would have followed you._   
_Say something... I'm giving up on you._

10 January 1997

Dear Sherlock,

     I'm writing this because you refuse to answer the phone, and, to be honest, I'm almost afraid of what I might find if I come around to your flat. I've been terrified for months that one day I would walk in the door and find your lifeless body on the floor. I told you time after time that Liam was destroying you... I just never told you how literal that fear was. Even though I may not be as observant as you are, I've seen the marks he left on you, and I've seen how much it hurts you some days just to walk. You may think you're so impenetrable, but always know that I see you.

     I'm trying not to dwell on the fact that you ended us because I said I love you. Sherlock, how did you think this was going to end? If I had one wish, only one thing that I could will into being, it wouldn't be that you would agree to be mine and mine alone, it would be that you would see how utterly worthy of love you truly are. I just don't understand why you let Liam convince you of otherwise, or that it's a form of weakness to want to be wanted. You are stunningly brilliant, breathtakingly beautiful, enigmatically funny and unerringly kind. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise.

     You were never just a shag (or a 'fuck' as you would say) to me. You never owed me anything, and I never expected anything in return for spending time with you. You told me once you used to believe in 'making love', but don't anymore. If you take only one thing from the short time we had together, please know that every move we made came from the deepest part of my heart, and that to me, there was always a difference between fucking and making love.

  
     When I really, truly think about how hard it was for me each time you left, never knowing what you might be walking into when you returned home, I realise that my dread and fear and utter sadness must pale in comparison to your own. Please know that it is with a heavy heart that I respect your decision to end things with me, and I hope you will someday think of our time together as a bright spot in the darkness. More than this, I hope you will some day find the light -- if not with me, then with a man who deserves you and all you have to offer.

  
Yours, always yours,

  
Victor

**Author's Note:**

> See Chester's version of 'Say Something' here: https://www.youtube (dot) com/watch?v=nV3TIWgw9GY
> 
> This is kind of how I see Victor, except maybe a little less cheesy.


End file.
